Seasons
Seasons '''is a Superior Fusion Element which is very good in longe, medium, and close range but is a mana costly element, it is mana costly as '''Spectrum, You need Time and Nature and 50 diamonds, it equals to 1000 diamonds * Damage - Average * Defense - High * Speed - Fast Spells Summer Burst "User conjures light from above then bursts dealing high damage to nearby enemies" * Summer Burst is a Close Range spell which the user makes a small yellow ball sucking up light making it bigger then when it gets big enough will explode dealing 350 damage to the people who are close to you. * Summer Burst has a big radius but it takes some time to charge needing 1.5 seconds before it exploding, it consumes 450 mana and has a 6 second cooldown. Autumn Travelling "User makes a very strong patch of red, orange, and yellow leaves which the user can fly away for a short amount of time" * Autumn Travelling is a Transportation Spell which the user makes a whole load of red, orange and yellow leaves which the user can fly away for 4 seconds. * The user flies away at fast speeds and makes a sound effect of wind blowing, it consumes 200 and has a 6 second cooldown. Spring's Blessing "User will become blessed which will give some benefits" * Floral Blessing is a Healing Spell which the user will become "blessed", the blessing will have the following benefits: Heal the user for 50 health per second, All attacks will have an extra damage of 25, the user becomes a little faster. * If you are "blessed", glowing white pink petals will float around you for 10 seconds, it consumes 350 mana and has a 60 second/1 minute cooldown. Winter Dome "User makes a magical ice and snow dome which if people who are in the globe will be frozen and deals high damage" * Winter Dome is a Shield Spell which the user makes a light blue globe which will freeze players who are in the dome will lose 375 - 400 damage and will be frozen. * The dome has the exact same appearance as Gravital Globe but is bigger and the color is light blue, and white instead and has light blue sparkles and has the same radius as Perilous Hail '''done in the air, it consumes 350 mana 375 mana and has a 15 second cooldown. '''Time Breach "User makes the sky rapidly change between summer, spring, autumn, and winter raining down each sky's projectile dealing low damage per projectile" * Time Breach is the ultimate which the user makes the sky rapidly change from summer, spring, autumn, then winter, summer sky will be saturated light blue, spring will be rain, autumn will have an orange sky and winter sky being fading light blue, the user will make it rapidly change to those skies in a random order, it will rain down a yellow or pink or orange or blue beam which will aim for its victim, it is similar to Polaris, each beam dealing 20 - 25 damage and a stun, the anomaly will end after 30 seconds. ** The sky will change for 1 second over and over and over again, each second will make shoot a beam each second, the damage can total from 600 to 750 damage, it consumes 1000 mana and has a 110 second cooldown.